langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Alchimistul/XXIV
Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ----------- ro Flăcăul deschise ochii când soarele începuse să apară la orizont. În faţa lui, unde în timpul nopţii fuseseră stelele, se întindea un şir nesfârşit de curmali, acoperind toată întinderea deşertului. ― Am reuşit! exclamă Englezul, care tocmai se trezise şi el. en The boy awoke as the sun rose. There, in front of him, where the small stars had been the night before, was an endless row of date palms, stretching across the entire desert. "We've done it!" said the Englishman, who had also awakened early. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Flăcăul însă rămase tăcut. Învăţase tăcerea deşertului şi se mulţumea să privească la curmalii din faţa lui. Mai avea încă mult de mers până la Piramide, şi într-o bună zi, acea dimineaţă nu va mai fi decât o amintire. en But the boy was quiet. He was at home with the silence of the desert, and he was content just to look at the trees. He still had a long way to go to reach the pyramids, and someday this morning would just be a memory. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Dar acum ea era prezentul, sărbătoarea despre care îi vorbise cămilarul, iar el încerca să o trăiască prin învăţămintele din trecut şi cu visurile din viitor. Într-o bună zi, imaginea aceea a miilor de curmali va fi doar o amintire. Dar pentru el, în acest moment însemna umbră, apă şi un refugiu în faţa războiului. en But this was the present moment—the party the camel driver had mentioned—and he wanted to live it as he did the lessons of his past and his dreams of the future. Although the vision of the date palms would someday be just a memory, right now it signified shade, water, and a refuge from the war. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Tot aşa cum un nechezat de cămilă se putea transforma în pericol, o frunză de curmali putea să însemne o minune. “Lumea vorbeşte multe limbaje”, reflectă flăcăul. “Când timpurile se grăbesc, şi caravanele aleargă”, reflectă Alchimistul când văzu sute de oameni şi animale intrând în Oază. en Yesterday, the camel's groan signaled danger, and now a row of date palms could herald a miracle. The world speaks many languages, the boy thought. The times rush past, and so do the caravans, thought the alchemist, as he watched the hundreds of people and animals arriving at the oasis. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Oamenii strigau după noii veniţi, praful acoperea soarele deşertului, iar copiii ţopăiau agitaţi la vederea străinilor. Alchimistul îi zări pe şefii de triburi cum se apropiau de Conducătorul Caravanei cu care stătură îndelung de vorbă. Dar nimic din toate acestea nu-l interesau pe Alchimist. en People were shouting at the new arrivals, dust obscured the desert sun, and the children of the oasis were bursting with excitement at the arrival of the strangers. The alchemist saw the tribal chiefs greet the leader of the caravan, and converse with him at length. But none of that mattered to the alchemist. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Văzuse atâta lume venind şi plecând, dar Oaza şi deşertul rămâneau neschimbate. Văzuse regi şi cerşetori călcând acel nisip care-şi schimba forma tot timpul, din cauza vântului, dar rămânea acelaşi pe care-l cunoscuse de copil. en He had already seen many people come and go, and the desert remained as it was. He had seen kings and beggars walking the desert sands. The dunes were changed constantly by the wind, yet these were the same sands he had known since he was a child. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Dar şi aşa nu reuşea să-şi domolească, în străfundul inimii, o tresărire din fericirea de a trăi pe care orice călător o simte când, după atâta pământ galben şi cer albastru, îi apare înaintea ochilor verdele curmalilor. „Poate că Dumnezeu a făcut deşertul pentru ca omul să poată zâmbi la vederea curmalilor”, gândi el. en He always enjoyed seeing the happiness that the travelers experienced when, after weeks of yellow sand and blue sky, they first saw the green of the date palms. Maybe God created the desert so that man could appreciate the date trees, he thought. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Apoi se hotărî să se concentreze asupra unor lucruri mai practice. Ştia că în acea caravană venea un bărbat pe care trebuia să-l înveţe o parte din tainele lui. Semnele îi spuseseră asta. Încă nu-l cunoştea pe acel om, dar ochii lui experimentaţi aveau să-l recunoască cum îl vor vedea. Spera să fie cineva la fel de capabil ca şi ucenicul lui precedent. en He decided to concentrate on more practical matters. He knew that in the caravan there was a man to whom he was to teach some of his secrets. The omens had told him so. He didn't know the man yet, but his practiced eye would recognize him when he appeared. He hoped that it would be someone as capable as his previous apprentice. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro “Nu ştiu de ce lucrurile astea trebuie să fie transmise prin viu grai”, gândea el. Nu că lucrurile ar fi fost chiar secrete; Dumnezeu îşi revela cu mărinimie secretele tuturor făpturilor. Nu găsea decât o singură explicaţie: lucrurile trebuiau să fie transmise astfel pentru că erau alcătuite din Viaţă Pură, iar acest fel de Viaţă cu greu ar putea fi captată în picturi sau cuvinte. Căci oamenii rămân fascinaţi de tablouri sau cuvinte şi termină prin a uita Limbajul Lumii. en I don't know why these things have to be transmitted by word of mouth, he thought. It wasn't exactly that they were secrets; God revealed his secrets easily to all his creatures. He had only one explanation for this fact: things have to be transmitted this way because they were made up from the pure life, and this kind of life cannot be captured in pictures or words. Because people become fascinated with pictures and words, and wind up forgetting the Language of the World. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Nou-veniţii au fost imediat duşi în faţa şefilor de triburi din Al-Fayoum. Flăcăul nu-şi putea crede ochilor: în loc să fie o fântână înconjurată de câţiva palmieri ― cum citise cândva într-o carte de istorie ― oaza era, dimpotrivă, mult mai mare decât multe sate din Spania. Avea trei sute de fântâni, cincizeci de mii de curmali şi o mulţime de corturi colorate răspândite printre ei. en The boy couldn't believe what he was seeing: the oasis, rather than being just a well surrounded by a few palm trees —as he had seen once in a geography book—was much larger than many towns back in Spain. There were three hundred wells, fifty thousand date trees, and innumerable colored tents spread among them. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Parcă am fi în O mie şi una de nopţi, îi spuse Englezului, care era nerăbdător să dea cât mai repede ochii cu Alchimistul. Au fost încercuiţi imediat de copii, care priveau curioşi animalele, cămilele şi oamenii abia sosiţi. Bărbaţii voiau să ştie dacă văzuseră vreo luptă, iar femeile îşi disputau ţesăturile şi pietrele preţioase aduse de negustori. en "It looks like The Thousand and One Nights," said the Englishman, impatient to meet with the alchemist. They were surrounded by children, curious to look at the animals and people that were arriving. The men of the oasis wanted to know if they had seen any fighting, and the women competed with one another for access to the cloth and precious stones brought by the merchants. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Liniştea deşertului părea un vis îndepărtat; oamenii vorbeau neîncetat, râdeau şi strigau ca şi cum ar fi ieşit dintr-o lume spirituală pentru a se amesteca din nou printre oameni. Erau mulţumiţi şi fericiţi. en The silence of the desert was a distant dream; the travelers in the caravan were talking incessantly, laughing and shouting, as if they had emerged from the spiritual world and found themselves once again in the world of people. They were relieved and happy. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Aici lipseau precauţiile, spre deosebire de ziua precedentă, iar stăpânul de cămile îi explică flăcăului că oazele erau totdeauna considerate teren neutru, pentru că majoritatea locuitorilor lor erau femei şi copii. Şi erau oaze atât de o parte cât şi de cealaltă, astfel că războinicii se duceau să lupte în nisipurile deşertului şi lăsau oazele ca locuri de refugiu. en They had been taking careful precautions in the desert, but the camel driver explained to the boy that oases were always considered to be neutral territories, because the majority of the inhabitants were women and children. There were oases throughout the desert, but the tribesmen fought in the desert, leaving the oases as places of refuge. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Conducătorul Caravanei îi strânse pe toţi cu oarecare greutate, şi începu să dea instrucţiuni. Aveau să rămână acolo până ce războiul dintre clanuri se va fi terminat. Cum erau oaspeţi, vor împărţi corturile cu locuitorii oazei, care aveau să le cedeze cele mai bune locuri. en With some difficulty, the leader of the caravan brought all his people together and gave them his instructions. The group was to remain there at the oasis until the conflict between the tribes was over. Since they were visitors, they would have to share living space with those who lived there, and would be given the best accommodations. fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Aici, ospitalitatea era Lege. Apoi ceru ca toţi, inclusiv propriile lui gărzi, să predea armele oamenilor indicaţi de şefii de triburi. Acestea sunt regulile războiului, a explicat Conducătorul Caravanei. Astfel, oazele nu vor putea adăposti oştiri sau războinici. en That was the law of hospitality. Then heasked that everyone, including his own sentinels, hand over their arms to the men appointed by the tribal chieftains. "Those are the rules of war," the leader explained. "The oases may not shelter armies or troops." fr de it es pt ------------------- ro Spre surprinderea flăcăului, Englezul scoase din haină un revolver cromat şi-l dădu omului care strângea armele. ― La ce bun un revolver? îl întrebă. ― Ca să învăţ să am încredere în oameni, răspunse Englezul. Era mulţumit că ajunsese la capătul căutărilor lui. en To the boy's surprise, the Englishman took a chrome-plated revolver out of his bag and gave it to the men who were collecting the arms. "Why a revolver?" he asked. "It helped me to trust in people," the Englishman answered. fr de it es pt Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV